Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating method, especially to an operating method of handheld device.
Description of Prior Art
In the operation of current handheld device, user needs to manually turn on display screen of handheld device and then manually unlock screen lock when user intends to operate the handheld device. After the display screen is unlocked, user needs to manually activate specific application program (such as webpage browser program or email program).
Moreover, user needs to manually lock display screen and turn off the display screen when user no longer needs to operate the handheld device (for example, user wants to put down the handheld device, thus preventing the handheld device and associated privacy from peeping out by others.
As can be seen from above description, user needs to perform various operations when he wants to use or no longer wants to use the handheld device such that the privacy information of the handheld device can be prevented from peeping out. It is not convenient for user and user cannot get good user experience.